Pokemon: Rise of Darkrai
by Jesus Mitchell
Summary: Darkrai finds a Mega evolution stone and turns into the overlord over all pokemon. He traps Mewtwo, previous pokemon ruler under his spell and had became Mewtwo X. Mewtwo X over see's darkrai. Like his right hand man. And in Order to Stop Darkrai and Save the Save the World, J and His Pokemon Team (Charizard, Greninja, Raichu, Crobat, Aerodacyyl, and Tyrantrum) must Find Mew
1. Only You Can Save The World

"Where should I start? Its really hard to say all of this at once but... The world we know it is Ending and its all because of a Mega Stone. Heh. Its really funny because I thought that this Mega Stone might actually save us. Thats what I get for thinking; but anyways let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Emmanuel. I used to study under Professor Rowan but I decided to go to The Kalos Region and Study Mega Stones. Mega Stones are Really Fascinating because it excels a Pokemon past its final evolution into a Brand New Evolution, which makes the Pokemon who wields the mega stone even stronger than ever. But the effects of the Mega Stone only last for a duration of a battle. Thats why I thought, "How Come the effects wear off after a battle? How come it isn't permanent?" So that was my quest. I left my wife and you, my unborn child to search for answers and to give them a better life. I kept in touch with you with holo cast and saw my you, my son grow up to be a wonderful boy. I called everyday, and after almost 15 years of searching I found my answers. It was because the mega rings didn't supply enough energy to make the evolution permanent! So I called Professor Sycamore and I discussed my theory with him about the Mega Evolution and he invited me over to his Lab. When I arrived at his lab he said that he Has found a special Evolution stone that mega evolves any pokemon that touches it, and when ever it returns to it pokeball the mega evolution will wear off. So we discussed which Pokemon we should Mega Evolve. We had came to a conclusion and we chose Darkrai. Darkrai created bad dream right? So we thought if he Mega evolved he could create good dreams and Grant Peoples Wish by turning there dreams in a Reality. So I called rowan to Have him Send over Darkrai to us so we could research him. The Research was simple. We wanted to Test to see if he could make dreams real and he could. But Every time it was Just nightmares and chaos. Every time it was just bad dreams so after 5 Days of research we decided to let Jigglypuff Run the Experiment to see if the Pokemon could experience good dreams. But Darkrai must have over heard us and stole The Stone and The Mega Evolution Ring and Mega evolved himself. He is Now Called Darkrai X, and Darkrai X is the surpreme overlord of this region, and very soon the World. My Son, I send this to you Now because I believe you're our only hope to Stop Darkrai X. You're the Only one I know who can talk to Pokemon. So Can you try to reason with him. But be careful son. He pulls from Dreams and those dreams feed him power! He can make any dream into a Reality. But not just dreams. Nightmares. And when ever he is around, you will know he is there. Son I send this to you Now because I am trapped aboard this Ship and Darkrai X is Heading towards Unova! I know your Challenging the Elite 4 there to become the Champion of Unova but son; he will be here soon and he will take you prisioner because you are the only one who can Stop him. You must Find and Catch Mew. Then you must find the Mewtwo Y stone and give it to Mew so mew can become Mewtwo Y. You can find Mewtwo because he is Already one of Darkrai's evil minions. Mewtwo X over see everything then Reports to Darkrai. It is sad to see the Strongest Pokemon alive Reduced to a servant. I know you might have doubts but Mew's DNA and Mewtwo's DNA are exactly the same. Without mew, there would be No Mewtwo. So it has to work. The Mewtwo Y should be Next to the Peoplite. Yes i have found a Mega stone for People. And it only works when A Pokemon and A Trainer have a Special Bond. It will mega evolve when you and Mew need it most. And you will both save us. I Really should send this to You Now because At the Rate we are going we will be there in 10 MINUTES! Remember the Objective. I have already calculated the possible outcomes and this has to Work. Its the only way to save the world. Son and One last thing... I Love You. Go get em Champ!"

Professor Emmanuel Sends the Holo Cast to J. In hopes that it reaches him in time. And in hopes that he would actually read it. The Professor Sighs, sits down on the cold, hard, and wet ground and curls into a ball. Just trying to stay warm in his very small prison cell.

"J" he sighed "I Believe in You"


	2. Unova Championship Battle

*Zzzzzb* *zzzzzb* *zzzzzzb* J's phone vibrated in his pocket. J was completely unaware what was happening in the world outside, but at this Point, he didn't care. He was in the Middle of facing the Unova Champion and he was Winning. J had all his pokemon left and he was facing Alders last. J was going for a clean sweep.

"Well Well I never knew that the Kalos champion was So Strong! I commend you on your strength and battle strategy, but It isn't over Yet." Alder yelled from across the Arena

"Heh I know. But this battle is about to end!" J screamed back "Charizard Use the Sky Drop Kick combo"

"Wow! Like I haven't heard that one before!" Charizard grunted. Charizard flew over and picked up Bouffalant. "Going Up!" He flew up to the top of the arena. "Going Down!" Charizard dropped Bouffalant

"NOW USE MEGA KICK WHILE HE IS FALLING" J yelled

"Naw how about you mega evolve me and I'll Use Fire Punch. Now thats a way you end your championship battle!" Charizard Suggested

"Fine... Hehe your right! That is the perfect way to end this" J agreed. He tapped the button on his mega evolution ring and it activated. Charizard nodded in appreciation and his Charizard Y started to activate. A diamondish glow surrounded Charizard. He transformed and Charizard was different! He had changed into Charizard Y. Sunlight in the arena intensified and that boosted the the power of Fire type moves. Charizard's Fist was shrouded in Fire and then He charged down and right before Bouffalant hit the ground Charizards fist hit him in the stomach. Charizard continued his decent down and crashed Bouffalant into the Ground. Dust surrounded the arena. Nobody Could see anything. Charizard flapped his Wings and the dust immediately settled. Charizard looked down at Bouffalant.

"Hehe Bouffalant is unable to battle. The victory goes to J!" Charizard said in his Best Ring announcer voice.

J jumped up and down for joy! He did it. He had beat the Unova Champion. He rushed off his pedestal and he ran to charizard! He threw out all his pokemon to celebrate the victory.

"Did we do it? Did we Win?" Greninja asked

"Yeah we did it Guys" Charizard said.

"Yes! I knew we could do it" Aerodactyl screeched

"Yeah i knew we could do..." Tyranitrum was interrupted by an abrupt sound. It was loud. The ceiling crumbled and a shadowy figured appeared from the chaos.

"Hello there J." The figure said. "I've heard so much about you. I even heard you might be able to stop me along with your pokemon team, and i'm here to make sure you have a Peace long sleep" the figure said with a evil chuckle. J took out his pokedex to check it out.

"This Pokemon is Not registered in my Data Base" the pokedex said. "Would you like to register a new pokemon?" J put his pokedex away. He was confused but he felt a dark aura.

"Who are you?!" J screamed!

"You won't need to know. You'll be asleep soon anyway." The figure waved his hand and put the Audience to sleep.

"Its Darkrai!" Greninja said. "He is the only pokemon who can put mass amounts of people asleep! B-But there is something different about him."

Charizard looked up and stared at Darkrai. He knew immediately what happened.

"He is Mega evolved! Look out for those nightmares!" Charizard shouted! The nightmares from the audience arose. Looking as real as you and me. Saw mass amounts of evil pokemon. All kinds from all over the world. And they were all attacking J.

"Guys! We have to stop darkrai!" J yelled "Lets Go Guys!" J hoped on Charizard's back and everybody was on the offensive. Greninja Jumped up and kept freezing the nightmares. He was on a roll but then darkrai caught Greninja and lifted him up.

"One Down. 6 to go!" Darkrai Said. Darkrai slowly flew down and got Raichu while he using Discharge. Raichu was floating right next to Greninja. Very soon after he got the rest of J's pokemon. The Only ones left were Aerodactyl and Charizard.

"Aerodactyl! Watch out its an invisible dream catcher!" J shouted. But it was too late. Aerodactyl flew right into the trap and He fell asleep.

"This one will be very useful my Minions." Darkrai said. "He can mega evolve. And All I need now is you two!"

Charizard stopped flying and looked around. The nightmares surrounded them. J and Charizard knew that this situation was dire and there was no way out.

"If I join you... Will You let J Go?" Charizard asked!

"NO! CHARIZARD PLEASE! DON'T" J cried

"J its ok... Being his Minion is worth your freedom. I will never let him hurt you." Charizard said

"CHARIZARD! IT ISN'T WORTH IT! CHARIZARD IT'LL BE FINE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! YOU WERE THERE FOR ME SINCE DAY ONE! WE GREW UP TOGETHER. I RAISED YOU. YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! DON'T ABANDON ME NOW! DON'T BECOME MY FATHER! DON'T leave me!" J cried. He swas crying like a baby now! He didn't want to loose his best friend. "DARKRAI YOU CAN'T HAVE EITHER OF US!"

"J... I will never leave you" Charizard was Crying now. J hugged Charizards necks. And Charizard rested his head on top of J's head.  
"You can't take J" Charizard said bluntly

"Awww thats is so touching." Darkrai said "But i'm taking both of you! Sleep!" And when he said that charizard and J both fell asleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" J said as he woke up in the middle of the street clutching a pillow. Cars honked and J rolled out the way on to the side walk.

"J! Come on In! Dinner is ready!" A familar voice said.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" J asked! Where is My Pokemon! Where is Darkrai. And why are you making dinner when the sun is Rising?"

"Just Come on In!" J's mom said.

"I can't! I why am I here!" J yelled.

"I said get in this House... NOW" J's mom said. Although her voice had changed. Morphed if you will into a demonic voice.

"Your not My mom! What are you?!" I yelled

"I'm your Worst Nightmare" the voice said. Then She began to transform into a Hydrogien. With 12 Heads!

"I'm not home! I'm Still Asleep! And this is a Dream!" J realized "Which Means this Nightmare is projected and Darkrai is Using this to terrorize the outside world!"

"Oh I got to get out of here!"


End file.
